


Vanilla Ice-Cream

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs - Kind Of, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Cake, Come Swallowing, Cute Calum Hood, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Friendship/Sex, Horny Calum, Hotel Sex, Ice Cream, Luke Always Gets What Luke Wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Top Calum, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys were back on the road and Calum was unusually grumpy. As always, Luke thought he had the solutions to his problems and set out to help him; of course, in the end, he was rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Ice-Cream

It was Wednesday, they were in Austria and they had one more day before resuming their tour and some last minute rehearsals were in order. Well, it was not much of a rehearsal since they were singing mostly songs which were not theirs and they were messing around with the instruments; pretty much the usual stuffs.

“Guys, let’s do one last song,” Michael said after getting their attentions.

“Yeah, which one?” Luke asked as he turned to the boy.

“Waste the night.”

“Alright,” the younger boy grinned.

Setting his guitar aside, he took the mic and walked over to Michael, winking at him while he sang his verse. Luke loved doing that song because it happened to be one of his favourites off the album and he was practically the star of that song when doing it live. It was all good but three pairs of eyes turned to Calum when he did not sing the second verse.

“Cal? You’re supposed to be singing,” Luke said, turning to look at him.

“Sorry… I… huh… I’m tired and distracted. Can we stop?”

“Yeah, let’s just do this one,” Luke looked at him expectantly.

Calum sighed. “Fine.”

“Is that a new shirt?” Michael asked, his eyes never leaving the youngest of them.

“Yep,” Luke smiled brightly. “Ashton got it for me.”

Scoffing, Michael turned to the drummer and spoke in his mic. “You got him a shirt? You’ve never gotten me anything. Or Calum.”

“Well, we had a deal. I promised I’d get him a shirt if he does something for me.”

“Why do I have the impression that you two have been fucking again?”

“Who knows?” Luke interrupted. “Maybe we have, maybe we haven’t,” he let out a tiny laugh before biting the side of his lower lip, where his piercing used to be.

“You’ve never really said what happened to your piercing,” Ashton pointed out as he watched Luke chew on his bottom lip.

“Huh… I was taking a little walk down a dark alley with Michael the other night and I think I dropped it there. I was slightly drunk, I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“A walk?” Calum huffed. “You two were eating each other’s faces and you’d probably have end up fucking then and there if I didn’t pull you apart. This is ridiculous. Am I the only one in this band who’s not having sex?”

“Yeah, I can see you’re really tired,” Michael raised an eyebrow at the bassist. “This is definitely not you talking. Let’s get some rest.”

**O.O.O.O.O**

Calum opened his eyes when he heard someone opening his door but closed it almost immediately; whoever that was, he would have to come back later, probably in the morning, when he was more awake and less tired. He let his eyes close, waiting for sleep to come over him and sweep him into the land of dreams, when he felt the mattress dip behind him. It was probably one of his bandmates because only they would take the freedom to barge into someone’s hotel room when they were asleep and wake them up. If he just ignored that person and refused to acknowledge his presence, he would leave and that was what Calum intended to do. So, he patiently waited in silence, with his eyes closed, but instead of leaving, that person turned the lights on. The brunette restrained himself from sighing and kept pretending he was asleep, that was until he felt something cold against his naked back and he flinched.

“Cal, I know you’re awake,” Luke said, breaking the silence.

Luke; he should have known.

“I’ve been sitting here for two minutes and forty-seven seconds. Quit pretending.”

“That’s all it’s been? I thought at least ten minutes must have passed.” Turning around, Calum leant on an elbow to look at the younger boy.

“So, I’ve figured out what you problem really is and I think I have the solution.”

“Please, don’t tell me you think sex is the solution to my problem.”

Luke frowned. “I was talking about this,” he took a bowl from the nightstand and showed it to Calum.

“Ice-cream?”

“Vanilla ice-cream to be precise.”

“That was what you put on my back?”

“I only touch your back with the bowl because you were hell-bent pretending to be asleep,” Luke stated.

“Well, normally, when people are sleeping, you just leave them alone. You don’t put things on them to wake them up. It’s not polite.”

“You know I’m a brat when I’m with you.”

“Sadly yes,” Calum nodded in disappointment but laughed when he saw the dejected look on Luke’s face. “You’re so easily fooled.”

“Am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Stop talking so much.” Luke took a scoop of the vanilla ice-cream and brought the spoon to Calum’s mouth before pushing it past his lips. He smiled when the brunette swallowed and sighed. “Told you I have the solution to your troubles.”

“Lucas Hemmings how do you know me so well?”

“It’s obvious, I’ve know you since you were a baby, a tiny baby.”

“Really?”

“Yep and now you’ve grown into a child, who’s nice most of the time.”

“Most of the time?” pulling the spoon from Luke’s hand, Calum flicked some of the melted ice-cream on his arm.

“Jerk,” the blonde mumbled

Wiping it with his index, Luke popped the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Calum raised an eyebrow at that but he said nothing and kept his eyes on the younger boy. When he was certain he had Calum’s attention, he took another scoop and slowly sucked on it. Then he licked the spoon at the equally slow pace before running his tongue over his lips, cleaning any leftovers. Pushing the spoon in the middle of the bowl, Luke took a big scoop and licked it while keeping his eyes on Calum. After licking it a couple of times, he directed the spoon to Calum’s mouth. He pulled it out shortly and again licked the spoon. There it was, another spoon that was going in the direction of the older boy’s mouth and Calum instinctively opened his mouth. However, instead of feeding the ice-cream to Calum, Luke rubbed it over his lips and brought it to his mouth, laughing when Calum only stared at him with a disbelieving expression. Shaking his head, the brunette quickly licked his lips clean when he saw Luke leaning forward as if he was going to lick the cream from Calum’s lips; Calum smiled smugly when Luke pouted but his pout soon vanished and he raised a challenging eyebrow at the older boy.

Luke took a spoonful of the dessert into his mouth and, pushing Calum onto his back, he loomed over him and pressed their lips together, transferring the ice-cream into the older boy’s mouth at the same time. Without any protest, the bassist closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider as he let his mouth be filled with the sweetness. It was a messy kind of kiss because the ice-cream was melting in their mouths but neither of them cared. Pulling back, Luke licked the white substance that was dripping at the corner of the other boy’s mouth. He did not have time to move away and do the same again because Calum had laced his fingers through his hair and had attached his mouth to Luke’s again. He moved his lips against Luke slowly, only nibbling on his lips, but when Luke pushed his tongue past his lips, he readily opened up and allowed his tongue in. Due to the cream that they were sharing, the kiss was unusually sweeter than others they have had but it was as equally delicious. The younger boy rubbed their tongues together lazily but he pulled away when Calum sucked on his tongue.

“You’re not really tired. You’re just horny,” Luke whispered against Calum’s lips.

Calum creased his eyebrows. “What? No… I…”

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and hissed when Luke dropped some ice-cream in the middle of his stomach, just above his belly button. Bending down, the younger boy dipped the tip of his tongue into Calum’s belly button and twisted it inside; he giggled when Calum tried to move away from the ticklish sensation before directing his tongue to the dollop of ice-cream that was melting on the older boy’s warm skin. He swiped his tongue across Calum’s skin and took the ice-cream into his mouth. After immediately swallowing it, he lapped at the brunette’s stomach, licking it clean. Biting his lower lip, he took another blob and dropped it onto one of Calum’s nipples. Luke again leant closer and ate it. The ice-cream was cold against his skin but Calum was loving the way Luke was licking his skin afterward; the warmth of the younger boy’s mouth and tongue was counteracting it. If that was what he would be getting, Calum did not really mind bearing with a little bit of cold. Once he was sure the nipple was clean, he dropped some ice-cream on the other one.

Swallowing the dessert, he let his mouth linger there for some more time. Luke rolled his tongue around the bud while he rubbed the other one with his fingers. The brunette let out a gasp and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he closed his eyes; Luke’s hand and mouth were causing an increase in his body temperature and his heart rate was even picking up. Luke shifted and, hooking his fingers under the elastic of Calum’s boxers, he pulled them down the older boy’s legs. He then dipped his fingers into the bowl and once they were coated with the ice-cream he rubbed them along the length of Calum’s half-erected penis. He bent down and let his tongue follow the same path as his fingers before taking the dick into his mouth. He pulled it out of his mouth after a few powerful sucks and rolled his tongue around the head. Again, Luke dunked his fingers into the bowl and directed it to Calum’s balls but the other boy held his hand before he could complete his action. As much Calum was loving the cold and warm treatment that he was receiving, he wanted to do other things as well.

“Come here,” Calum mumbled as he tugged on Luke’s hand.

The younger boy did as he was told and settled beside Calum before licking the ice-cream off his own fingers. “What?”

“There’s something that I’ve been thinking about…”

“What is it?” Luke creased his eyebrows when Calum lowered his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like this… this is so embarrassing…”

“Cal, what is it?”

“About that thing you told me… I wanna do it…”

A big smile instantly appeared on Luke’s face. “Really? What thing?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” the brunette again mumbled.

“Nope, I don’t,” Luke said, his grin never faltering.

“Fine, keep being a jerk. I’m changing my mind,” Calum playfully hit him in the shoulder.

“Ok, ok… I’m sorry… how do you want to do it.”

“I think the best way to do it is, with you on all fours.”

“Right,” Luke nodded, already pulling his clothes off him so that he was naked as well.

As soon as he was ready, he shifted and settled into the position that Calum had indicated. The brunette took a look at Luke and then took a deep breath; thinking about doing it and actually doing it, was completely different. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, he also moved and positioned himself behind Luke. He placed both his hands at Luke’s waist and trailed them down his body, to his hips. Calum leant forward and laid a few wet kisses to Luke’s ass before gently biting on the skin. A grunt escaped Luke’s lips and he moved forward, away from Calum’s teeth but Calum pulled him back in place. He pressed his palms flat against the younger boy’s ass cheek and slightly pulled them apart before licking into his crease slowly. Luke immediately closed his eyes and gasped; Calum’s tongue in his ass felt better than in his dream and they had just started. Calum guided his tongue to Luke’s hole and licked around it a few times. When he felt confident enough, he pushed the tip of his tongue inside. It was only a little bit but it did have an effect on Luke as he let out another gasp.

With a playful smile, the brunette pulled back and grabbed the spoon, dripping some of the melted ice-cream into Luke’s ass crease. Again moving closer, he licked the white semi-fluid that was sliding down between his ass cheeks before sucking on his hole. The moment was surreal and Luke gripped the sheets tightly as he dropped his head on the pillow. At that particular moment, there was no word that could describe how Luke was feeling but one thing was certain, his blood was rushing through his veins and his heart was racing. He tried to breathe as evenly as he could as Calum lapped at his hole and then pushed his tongue inside again. The brunette alternated between moving his tongue in and out of Luke’s hole, lapping at his hole and simply teasing him by running his tongue up and down his crease. Panting, Luke mumbled something about it being too much and he did not want to come yet and after one last lick, Calum finally pulled away. He reached for Luke’s jeans, which was on the floor, and shoved his hand in the pocket, smiling when he found what he was looking for, lube; he knew Luke had come prepared.

Taking the lube from Calum’s hand, Luke pushed the older boy against the headboard on the bed and climbed on top of him. Squeezing a large amount of the lubricant into his palm, he rubbed it over the other boy’s erection, coating it thoroughly before adding a little extra around his hole. Luke hoisted himself up and, reaching behind him, he took hold of Calum’s penis and guided it to his hole. Slowly, he slid down onto the length until Calum was completely buried in him. When Luke lifted himself up again to slide back down, Calum placed his hands on his hips to guide him while his thumbs rubbed circles at his hipbones. With all the teasing that had been going on when Calum was licking him, the blonde did not want to waste any more time and he rotated his hips rapidly against Calum’s; he wanted to cum, his dick was begging for some relief. It was the first time Luke was doing it in that position and he had to admit, he was loving the fact that he was in control of the situation. He squeezed his ass muscles around Calum’s penis and the other boy tightened the grip that he had on his hips and cursed.

In turn, Calum pulled Luke to him by taking hold of his hands and connected their lips while he thrust upward into Luke’s ass. It was something that the blonde had not anticipated and he moaned into Calum’s mouth when the other boy kept thrusting into him sharply. Sliding one hand between their bodies, the bassist wrapped his fingers around Luke’s cock and moved his fist along the length at an equally fast pace. Luke threaded his fingers through Calum’s dark hair and squeezed his eyes shut as Calum jerked him off. He breathed shakily against the brunette’s neck and moaned into his ear as he shot his load between their bodies. Gradually, he stilled the movement of his hips and tried to catch his breath at the same time. While Calum rubbed his hand up and down his back, Luke rested his forehead on Calum’s shoulder, waiting for his heart to regain a stable rate. Although he was still hard, Calum did not say anything, he just sat there, waiting for Luke to recompose himself before continuing what they had started; something that did not take long because it only took a couple of minutes before Luke slipped off his lap and knelt beside him.

Without wasting time, the younger boy took his dick into his hand and almost immediately, moved it up and down. He stopped for a couple of seconds, twirled his thumb around the sensitive head and then went back to it. Luke trailed his free hand to Calum’s balls and palmed them before taking them between his fingers and gently massaging them. Bending down, he took the head of the other boy’s penis between his lips and powerfully sucked on it while one of his hand kept pumping the length and the other one was playing with his balls. Calum bit his lower lip to muffle a moan as he came and Luke made sure to get everything into his mouth before moving away. Again, he straddled Calum’s thighs and wrapped both his arms around the older boy’s neck. He waited for him to even out his breathings and to open his eyes again before briefly pressing their lips together. Locking eyes with Calum, Luke swallowed the cum that was still in his mouth and pressed a second kiss to Calum’s lips.

“Hmm… how was it?”

“This is the best vanilla ice-cream,” Luke smiled.

“No, I mean… the…” Calum mumbled, looking aside.

“Hey,” Luke pressed two fingers under his chin and made him look into his eyes again. “It’s just me, you don’t have to feel embarrassed or shy or anything.”

“So…”

“It was awesome, better than I imagined it’d be. It was warm and wet and soft and hard at the same time and fuck! I don’t even know what word to use to describe it. One of the best thing that had ever happened to me,” he smiled and Calum smiled as well.

“Ok…”

“What are you doing?” the blonde asked when Calum reached for the phone on the nightstand.

“Ordering some ice-cream?”

“Vanilla ice-cream?”

“If you want,” the older boy laughed at the look on Luke’s face.

“Mmm… more ice-cream, more sex.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this one :)


End file.
